rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrrha Nikos/Affiliation
Affiliations Pumpkin Pete's Pyrrha appears to be some sort of spokesperson or mascot for Pumpkin Pete's, as she appears on their Marshmallow Flakes cereal box, though she laments that the cereal is unhealthy. Sanctum Academy Pyrrha was a graduate of Sanctum and was the top student in her class there. Beacon Academy She was a former first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team JNPR Pyrrha was a member of Team JNPR. Argus Argus was Pyrrha's hometown and the city where she presumably spent her early childhood growing up in and her early days training to become a huntress, it was noted that Pyrrha herself was well liked and loved by her neighbors during her in the Argus and the city itself was said to have taken immense pride in her accomplishments during her early career fighting in tournaments and her victories and was said to have been devastated when she choose to attend Beacon Academy over the much closer Haven Academy. Upon her death,the people of Argus built a memorial park in her honor as a eternal tribute to her bravery during the Battle of Beacon. Beacon Academy Bartholomew Oobleck They do not interacted much in the show, but in RWBY: The Official of Chapter 6, Pyrrha does not mind doing a 30-page essay given by Oobleck after she gave him the proper answer about the White Fang in class. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Jaune is Pyrrha's team leader and partner. It is known that Pyrrha has feelings for Jaune; she is first seen scoping Jaune out before Ozpin's speech, and the two officially meet in the Beacon locker room as they are preparing for their initiation. Jaune tries to hit on her as soon as he hears about there being four members on a team, which appears to flatter Pyrrha. She shows a strong amount of confidence in his leadership, saying that he would make a good leader despite just meeting him. During "The First Step, Pt.2", she saves Jaune from an otherwise fatal fall by pinning him to a tree with her spear. Upon finding him, she apologizes and teasingly asks if he has any room left on his team. They then both smile at each other, knowing they have become partners, and neither seems upset about it. Pyrrha later acts as a mentor figure to Jaune, teaching him about Aura, though she seems puzzled he has not yet learned of it. She tries, albeit unsuccessfully, to keep Jaune from getting himself into trouble later when they go into a cave and encounter a Death Stalker. Later, after collecting a relic, Pyrrha, Jaune, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie are attacked by the Death Stalker. Pyrrha openly follows Jaune's leadership and, alongside Ren and Nora, manages to help defeat the creature. Soon, the four are named Team JNPR with Jaune as the leader. In joy, Pyrrha jokingly punches Jaune in congratulations, showing that she is happy that Jaune is the team leader. Pyrrha is shown to care for Jaune, such as seen when he is being bullied by Cardin Winchester. She tells him that if he ever needs help, he should just ask her or his friends, but Jaune is quick to deny the fact that he is being bullied. Pyrrha offers to help Jaune train after class in order to help him become a better fighter, and despite Jaune insisting that he is not good enough, Pyrrha tries to convince him otherwise. She is later shocked to hear Jaune's revelation of his illegitimate entry to Beacon, by providing fake transcripts, but she still offers to help him. However, he lashes out and rejects this offer in frustration and then asks Pyrrha to leave him alone, much to her dismay. From what is seen, Pyrrha seems to have grown close to Jaune, which is why she was so hurt by these words. However, even after their argument, Jaune is willing to risk retaliation from Cardin by refusing to go along with Cardin's revenge plan against Pyrrha. While Pyrrha remains oblivious to this, Jaune wants to keep her from her getting hurt. Even though Pyrrha is ignoring Jaune at this time, she still worries for him and is highly concerned about how he is doing numerous favors for Team CRDL. During the trip to Forever Fall, Pyrrha stares at Jaune with sadness and disappointment when, under Cardin's orders, he leaves his own team to collect Team CRDL's red sap. When she learns that Jaune and Cardin are being attacked by an Ursa, Pyrrha drops her jar in shock, fearful for Jaune's well being. When Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha find him fighting the Ursa Major, she stops Weiss from helping, showing to have confidence in Jaune's fighting abilities. It is not until the end that Pyrrha uses her Semblance to help Jaune deliver the final strike that kills the Ursa. She makes sure that Ruby and Weiss, who see this, keep it their little secret in order to let Jaune have more confidence in his abilities. Later on, when Jaune apologizes and asks for her help in training, she turns around so he cannot see the satisfaction written upon her face from him asking. During one of their training sessions, it is shown that Jaune and Pyrrha are making good on their training, and Jaune is slowly improving his skills. When Jaune remarks that something is bothering him, Pyrrha assures him that he can tell her. However, she seems dejected after he mentions Weiss Schnee, though she conceals it, and Jaune fails to notice other romantic cues from her. Pyrrha overhears Jaune's conversation with Ren about why he likes Weiss, and she tells him to tell Weiss what he exactly feels about her, to be honest and true to himself. With that, he walks out. Pyrrha then looks away sadly and walks toward a desk, and Nora tells her to practice what she preaches. During the Beacon Dance, Jaune finds Pyrrha alone and compliments her dress, which seems to make her happier for a second. When asked about her date, Pyrrha tells Jaune that no one asked her out, which surprises him. Jaune questions her about it, and she explains that because of her talents and opportunities, people do not get close to her because they feel intimidated by her. Pyrrha confesses to Jaune that the reason why she likes him is because of his friendly, unbiased treatment toward her, and she considers him the reason as to why she has finally made the lasting friendships she always wished for. Later, she is surprised to see Jaune in a dress because he lost the bet and laughs, saying that he did not have to do it. Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance with him, and she happily accepts. Pyrrha is pleasantly surprised that Jaune is a good dancer and is seen to be enjoying their dance, never ceasing to smile while looking at Jaune. In "Destiny", it is shown that Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship is much improved, for he is the only member of his team to notice Pyrrha's concerned over something; yet, she is still a bit surprised at Jaune touching her hand and shortening his distance from her. However, their relationship becomes strained when Jaune mentions that she should accept her fate despite being oblivious of the situation Pyrrha is in, This distresses her even further and makes her accidentally use her Semblance to push him against a wall. Shocked by the outcome of the situation and in tears, she quickly apologizes and frantically runs away from him, leaving only a confused Jaune wondering what he has done wrong. However, in "Battle of Beacon", Pyrrha and Jaune's relationship has been repaired once more. In "End of the Beginning", when Pyrrha wants to go to the top of Beacon Tower to fight Cinder Fall, Jaune tries to stop her. Then, knowing it would be her last chance to do so, she pulls him close and kisses him. She then traps him in a weapon locker and blasts him away to safety, despite his plaintive supplications. Upon landing, Jaune calls Weiss and begs her to save Pyrrha before collapsing in anguish. In "Remembrance", Pyrrha states in her training video for Jaune that she is glad to be part of his life and she will always be with him. Nora Valkyrie Nora is possibly the only person to get on Pyrrha's nerves to the point of scolding. While collecting sap in Forever Fall, Pyrrha yells at Nora for eating the syrup she collects. Pyrrha usually shows her thoughts about Nora's antics through her facial expressions but does not comment about these. She is either unimpressed or concerned most of the time. However, the relationship between the two improves as time passes. Nora is aware of Pyrrha's crush on Jaune. When Pyrrha apparently gives up on her feelings for Jaune, Nora tries to convince Pyrrha of following her own advice and be honest with him, but Pyrrha does not answer to her words. Eventually, Pyrrha chooses to take her own advice, and Nora becomes partially responsible for helping Pyrrha get together with Jaune at the dance. In Volume 3, it becomes more clear that the bond between Pyrrha and Nora has grown stronger. When Nora notices that Pyrrha is bothered about something, she attempts to lift Pyrrha's spirits, which succeeds to some degree. Later on, when she notices Jaune and Pyrrha together, she leaves with Ren and gives the two privacy. Nora is also seen cheering excitedly for Pyrrha at her tournament match against Penny Polendina. Lie Ren Ren is one of Pyrrha's teammates. They have little interaction but seem to have an agreeable relationship. In Volume 3, Ren and Pyrrha have more interaction. They and the other members of Team JNPR eat together with Team RWBY and fight against Team BRNZ in the Vytal Festival Tournament. Later on, when Pyrrha is deep in thought about being given the Fall Maiden's powers, Ren assumes that she is concerned about Yang Xiao Long after what happened in her fight against Mercury Black and advises her not to let her worries prevent her from representing Beacon Academy in the tournament. He makes Pyrrha a healthy (but foul-tasting) juice containing herbs and vegetables to help her stay in top condition for her fight, and the banter between him and Nora afterward cheers her up a little. Team RWBY Pyrrha was good friends with all members of Team RWBY, and even paid a meal for them as a reward for winning their first tournament battle together. Ruby Rose Pyrrha would usually hang out with Ruby along with the rest of their teams. Due to both being close to Jaune, they shared the same concern for him, and together they made an attempt to get him to accept the fact that he is being bullied, so that he can ask for help. In "End of the Beginning", Ruby is so devastated by Pyrrha's death that she unleashes a mysterious power that freezes the Wyvern before she falls unconscious. After awakening, Ruby inquires about Pyrrha to Qrow; when Qrow confirms that Pyrrha is dead, Ruby expresses sorrow for the loss of her friend. Weiss Schnee Pyrrha has once been seen talking to Weiss prior to initiation, though it is unclear whether they knew each other personally or just by reputation. In the exchange, despite Weiss approaching Pyrrha to take advantage of her fame and fighting prowess by forming a team with her, an act that Pyrrha greatly dislikes, she still remains polite to Weiss and agrees to form a team with her if given the chance. Though she personally doesn't approve Weiss pushing Jaune away from her because of her reputation, she doesn't stop Weiss from doing so and even pins Jaune on a wall at her request. Although she herself had feelings for Jaune, Pyrrha did not show jealousy towards Weiss earning his infatuation, and encouraged him to try and ask her out to a dance. Blake Belladonna Pyrrha was the only member of her team to be shown interacting with Blake on-screen. They sat together in "Jaunedice, Pt.2" during Professor Oobleck's class, both using their knowledge to make Cardin look foolish after his derogatory comments about Faunus. Pyrrha was aware that Blake is a Faunus, and her race is kept secret by both Team RWBY and Team JNPR. When Jaune almost accidentally revealed Blake's species in the library, Pyrrha kept him from spilling the secret and covered for him; when Jaune begins to say "Faunus", Pyrrha interjects that Blake is a "fun loving person, whom we all admire and respect". Team CRDL Cardin Winchester The type of person Pyrrha can't stand according to Pyrrha herself. She is well aware of Cardin bullying Jaune and Velvet Scarlatina, and despises him for that, calling it atrocious. Her dislike for him is made even more apparent when she confronts him during class for a crass comment he made about the Faunus. Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall Cinder is the one who kills Pyrrha. Before this confrontation, Pyrrha had never interacted with Cinder before. But even after Cinder breaks in the vault, interrupted the power transference and apparently outmatched Ozpin, Pyrrha still felt enough resolve to fight her, even at the cost of her life. After being defeated, while being chastised by Cinder, Pyrrha defiantly asks her "Do you believe in destiny?" Cinder coldly confirms this before dealing the finishing blow. Mercury Black The two officially meet during "Extracurricular". When Mercury confidently requests to fight Pyrrha in a sparring match, she is surprised at first, but she quickly accepts with pleasure. However, Mercury decides to forfeit in the middle of the match, leaving Pyrrha confused and later suspicious of him when he explains that there is no point in fighting her, something that contradicts his initial approach on her. They have never interacted aside from the sparring match. Others Penny Polendina During the Vytal Festival Tournament finals in "PvP", Pyrrha killed Penny. Manipulated by Emerald Sustrai's Semblance, Pyrrha reflected what she believed were thousands of swords, ensnaring Penny in Floating Array's wires, which inadvertently cut Penny into several pieces. Upon regaining her senses, Pyrrha expressed visible signs of shock and horror afterward, showing that Pyrrha was devastated from her indirect role in Penny's destruction. Although the two didn't seem to know each other, Pyrrha appeared to be aware of Penny's friendship with Ruby as she apologized to Ruby for what had happened. Category:Affiliation pages